


Damsel

by ThirteenSocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Shiro isn’t your wooby damsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: James jokes that Shiro was Keith’s damsel.He finds Keith in the garage. He’s on his back on a rolling stool working beneath a hoverbike. Shiro pulls him out by his hips."Jame- Shiro?" He must have just gone under because there's no grease on him.Shiro wraps a hand around his throat but doesn’t apply pressure. He pauses, looking into Keith’s eyes, waiting.Keith gasps and the wrench in his hand clangs on the floor.Shiro holds the wrist of that hand down."Yes," Keith whispers through a shaky exhale.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

”You were kind of a damsel." James laughs.  
Shiro doesn't find it funny but he laughs too.  
"Which would make Keith your knight or something. Gross."  
Shiro laughs again and excuses himself.  
  
  
He finds keith in the garage. He’s on his back on a rolling stool working beneath a hoverbike. Shiro pulls him out by his hips.  
"Jame- Shiro?" He must have just gone under because there's no grease on him.  
  
Shiro wraps a hand around his throat but doesn’t apply pressure. He pauses, looking into Keith’s eyes, waiting.  
  
Keith gasps and the wrench in his hand clangs on the floor.  
  
Shiro holds the wrist of that hand down.  
  
"Yes," Keith whispers through a shaky exhale.  
  
Shiro closes his hand around Keith's throat and yanks him up by it. He leads Keith to the wall by the grip, pulling back at the man's small wrist as he does so. It makes him stumble, which Shiro responds to with a shove.  
  
When Keith is forehead to the wall Shiro maneuvers Keith’s arm back into an arm lock, his other hand still holding Keith by the throat. Keith squirms a little in the hold and Shiro thrusts his body flush against the back of Keith’s. He grinds his heat against Keith’s backside and it pulls a strained groan from the man.  
  
He pants out Shiro’s name as best he can through the pressure. Shiro feels that throat work against his palm as Keith does so. It sounds breathy and distant and from the edge of consciousness and he releases because he doesn’t want to harm Keith.  
  
Keith gasps and finds his breath again.  
  
Shiro bends Keiths arm back, holding now two wrists in one grip. He grinds hard against Keith.  
  
"Tell me, Keith," he can hear the grit in his own voice, "Am I your damsel?" He wraps an arm around Keith’s hips and yanks him back so no amount of distance is between them except clothing.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Shiro repeats, punctuating each word with a thrust and a tug at Keiths arms. It makes Keith yowl.  
  
"N-no, sir!"  
  
He turns Keith around and pressures the man to his knees by pushing on his shoulders.  
  
"Suck." He orders but pauses, watching Keith's wrecked face for confirmation. For consent.  
  
Keith licks his lips and tears at Shiro's zipper, tugging him out of the underwear and into his mouth.  
  
"Am I a damsel?" He lightly smacks at where he's bulging through Keith's cheek.  
  
Keith mumbles what's probably a, 'no, sir.'  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
Another mumble. Vibrations.  
  
"Good boy." He weaves fingers through Keith's hair and lets the man work him. When he's on the edge he pulls Keith away by his braid and explodes hot and messy on Keith's face. "Don't you dare wipe it off. Not until I tell you." But Keith is dazed and his mouth is hanging open and his braid is disheveled and he's not moving anytime soon.  
  
Shiro tucks himself back in, fixes his outfit, and evens his breathing.  
  
He goes back to James, casually mentioning that Keith was in the garage and he looked like he needed James’ help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can expand this if people would like. This just came up with a friend yesterday and I had to write it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit:  
A good friend pointed out that Lance gets picked on a lot. I chose Lance because I couldn’t see anyone else in this type of dynamic with Keith (and Shiro) but I don’t wanna do him dirty. So I changed the chara to James.


	2. Chapter 2

”Won’t someone see?” Keith asks breathless, back against the frame of the door, neck bared to let Shiro attack it with his teeth, lips, and tongue.

”Yes, baby. James is when he walks to the training room.” Shiro lays his palm flat against the growing bulge in Keith’s pants and works slow circles. ”He seems to think I’m your damsel.

Keith groans and Shiro can see his eyelashes flutter. ”What- why?” His voice is strained by virtue of his head tilting back and against the frame.

Shiro claws his fingers around Keith and squeezes the man hard. ”Am I your damsel, baby?”

Keith bares his teeth and pounds a fist against Shiro’s chest, his eyes are screwed shut. ”No sir,” he manages through clenched teeth.

”Good boy. Look at me, Keith,” he eases up on his grip around Keith and waits until Keith opens his eyes and finds Shiro’s. He tilts his head and gives a firm to Keith. ”Keith?” He asks, this time soft.

Keith nods.

”Take off your clothes.” He orders.

”Yes, sir.”

They enter the room all the way and as soon as the door shuts behind them, Keith works on getting naked. Naked except for- ”You wore them?” Shiro nearly chokes on his breath. He’d given Keith a pair of pale red, silk stockings, silk panties, and a matching garter belt. The stockings hug the curves of Keith’s defined legs, the belt frames his hips, and the panties leave no real modesty; Keith’s already bursting from them.

Keith folds in on himself a little. No matter how much praise Shiro lavishes on him, Keith always seems to be a bit self-conscious.

”Baby, you look so good. Thank you for wearing it.”

He walks Keith backward until Keith’s back is knocked against the edge of a conference table. He turns Keith around to face it and privately marvels how good Keith looks from the back. The belt is accenting how pert and full Keith’s backside is. He brings a hand to the back of Keith’s neck and pushes, using it to get Keith to bend down over the table.

Keith struggles from the hold a little bit but that’s not their way of communicating stop.

Shiro revels in having to physically hold Keith down by the neck. The control is intoxicating. Validating. Where everyone and everything has taken control from him, Keith readily, desperately, gleefully gives it to Shiro. He doesn’t like breaking these moments, but in his head he can feel himself weeping gratitude for the man beneath him. Until Keith throws his hips back and grinds against Shiro.

Then he’s unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pulling himself out. He notes how that it feels powerful to be over Keith, fully dressed, while Keith is exposed, naked save for the lingerie. ”James is gonna see what a good boy you are for me, Keith.” He’s gonna see Keith beg and know who’s the one needing rescue.

”Yes, sir.”

”Don’t move.”

Shiro pulls back and gets to his knees. He slips a finger through on either side of the panties and slowly drags them down. He knows they feel good on Keith’s skin as Keith sighs and curls his hands into fists next to his head. With Keith now bare, he leans forward and lets his breath blow hot against Keith as he reaches up to pry cheeks apart. This earns him a moan and Keith walks his legs further apart.

”Hold yourself open.” Shiro lets Keith take over the task. He traces around Keith’s hole with a finger, them rubs his thumb with minimal pressure across it. When Keith whines, he pushes the thumb in and tugs on the rim.

Keith bangs his fists on the table.

Shiro places his thumbs on either side and pries Keith open even more than Keith’s hands are doing, and dives in with his tongue wet.

He eats Keith until Keith has to use the table to support himself, his legs trembling and giving out.

When he can feel the contractions on his tongue, knows that Keith is _right there_ he pulls back and climbs to his feet.

Keith screams into his closed mouth and Shiro can see the blood on the man’s lip. No wonder he was so quiet. Keith’s only quiet when your balls deep in his throat.

Shiro yanks Keith’s arms behind his back and holds both wrists in one hand. He draws to his full height above Keith.

Keith’s back and shoulders are so beautifully, powerfully muscled. He could struggle if he wanted. He’d probably get to close to escaping Shiro’s grip. But he’s got his cheek resting on the table and he’s looking up at Shiro with heavy-lidded eyes and a glossy gaze, and he’s drooling a bit on the table, and his hair is a mess, and it hits him again that Keith has given Shiro that one gift that no one ever has. It hits him once more that Keith’s given him control.

Shiro uses his free hand to grab himself and he presses against the cleft of Keith’s backside. It’s a wonder he can fit inside Keith. He smacks his cock against Keith, enjoying how it bounces against the soft, plumpness of Keith’s backside.

”Please,” Keith breaks Shiro from the spell he himself put Shiro under.

Shiro release his cock and smacks Keith’s cheek.

He leans over Keith and gruffs against the man’s ear, ”Did I ask you what I should do?” From up close he can see Keith’s wide pupils blow even further across his irises.

”No, sir,” he rasps.

”Do I follow your orders?”

Keith closes his eyes and Shiro can see them roll upwards, and he bites his lip and groans softly. ”No, sir.”

”Do you realize I have to punish you now?” He moves his head beside Keith’s, ”Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Keith opens his eyes and it takes them a few moments to focus, to find Shiro.He’s already so gone. ”Yes, sir.” He nods sluggishly.

Shiro gets back up, using his hold on Keith’s wrists to push up rather than using the table. He delivers a firm smack against Keith’s backside. ”Count.”

”O-one,” Keith pants as his eyes close again.

He pulls back further this time, changing the angle, and wallops Keith.

”Two!” Keith cries out and his wrists struggle beneath Shiro’s hand.

The metal of his hand leaves an imprint as he spanks Keith again.

”Three!”

He delivers two more hits.

Keith’s sobbing and his nose is snotty.

”You gonna be good?”

”Yes, sir.” He says with a broken voice.

Shiro bends over and kisses Keith’s shoulder. It’s not something he does often when they’re playing heavy like this, but he breaks demeanor for a moment. He whispers soft against Keith’s skin, with his lips. With his words. ”I love you.”

Keith mumbles and it doesn’t sound like words but Shiro knows.

Keith’s fading and Shiro’s taut, and they both desperately need for Shiro to be inside him.

He draws back to full height and guides himself to Keith’s entrance. He circles the head against Keith to spread his leaking pre-cum to provide some amount of lube. He presses in slowly. The first breach is always the best, for both of them.

Shiro groans because Keith is perfect. He’s tight around Shiro but not vice-like. Lube is ideal but Keith’s well trained to not need it, not when he’s been worked up so much.

Shiro doesn’t waste much time gaining a rhythm. He moves quick and deep inside Keith. Keith’s hole is warm and velvety and it’s not long before he’s bursting his seed into Keith. Rope after rope, he pounds Keith until Keith’s hole has milked everything from him.

Movement from the courner of his vision catches his attention and he looks up to see James stopped at the un-blinded window.

The way the light catches them, he can see a bit of the reflection. He can see himselfbehind Keith, no amount of skin showing as he’s buried to the hilt. And Keith is boneless against the table, the lingerie providing a good visual guide around the beauty of his body.

Shiro winks and flashes a peace sign.

James, face red, takes off from the scene.

Shiro chuckles.

”Let’s get you cleaned up, baby.”


End file.
